SCAR Heavy
SCAR Heavy is a battle rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The SCAR-H is a battle rifle that excels in close combat, but not so much elsewhere. It has high damage, average recoil and rate of fire, makes it particularly stable when being fired at full auto. Its grouping on full auto is a bit random, but generally swerves around the x-axis. With a bit of practice, the full-auto recoil can be mostly controlled to make it excel in close and medium combat aswell. Its downside is that it has a long reload time and has little use at long range due to its average rate of fire and unpredictable shot grouping that severely limits it's burst potential, restricting the user to use single shot to get the most out of it. Therefore, it is much more effective at close range, compared to the SCAR Light which can be fired full auto at a distance and still be fairly accurate. It still able to get you out of most close combat situations and is a good weapon to own for less experienced players. It uses a standard 30-round magazine capacity, like many other assault rifles. Some versions, however, has the magazine carrying upto 35 rounds. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Fairly fast rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. (some versions) 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * High recoil. * Slow reloading speed. * Slow drawing speed. * Bad spraying pattern. Availability * Available in all CrossFire versions Tips and Tactics * Crouching. Like any other arsenal, it is utilized to hasten recoil recovery and to deliver the succeeding round as accurately as possible and to make you less of a target. * Tapping. Its highly inadvisable to bursting using this weapon due to its high recoil. By using tapping technique the recoil can be evaded, but it requires more experience when using this weapon. * Bring teammates with you. Since this weapon is pretty hard to master, it would be better if you bring your teammates with you so they can support you during the combat, especially when you reload this weapon. Variants Scar Heavy Camo.png|Camo SCAR HEAVY-RED DRAGON BI.png|Red Dragon Trivia * Despite the SCAR Heavy carries 30 rounds per magazine in-game, it oddly uses a 20-round magazine model. ** In real life, SCAR Heavy uses 7.62x51mm and comes with a 20-round magazine; classified as a battle rifle rather than an assault rifle. The same thing also happens to M14. ** Like the M14, the SCAR Heavy is quite underpowered in-game, dealing less damage than the AK47. In reality it should do more damage since it uses 7.62x51mm rounds which are more powerful than the AK's 7.62x39mm. * On the beta version of SCAR Heavy (formerly named simply as "SCAR"), there was a usable scope. But later on, it is scrapped. Media Images= File:HDscarh.jpg|HUD. SCAR Heavy Beta.png|Beta Design. 2148.Scar Heavy.JPG|Stats. 707 (BL).png|Artwork. |-| Videos= CrossFire - SCAR-Heavy - Weapon Gameplay Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifle